Mumiya
Description appearance Mumiya is classified as a screamer. Like many others of her kind, she has very thin muscles and a deep chest. She has creamy scales with a mottled pattern of white on them. this pattern is like waves on her back, accenting large spikes that run down her spine. Her snout is thin and lean, and she has a long, tapering tail that she can whip dragons with. Her eyes bulge slightly out of her face and she has prominent cheekbones. A nightwing like beak graces her sunken face. There are light bronze markings on her face, making her deep blue eyes stand out even more . Her scales are sharp and softly curved into a point at the end, much like the toe of a fancy scavenger "high heel". Her black claws contrast with her pale cream talons, as her legs become lighter colored towards her toes. Overall, she is rather pretty for a test subject. some of the scientists, particularly Professor White-Willow, have taken an interest in her because of this trait. personality Mumiya reacts calmly to any disipline, but afterwords likes to snap at the dragons. She screeches often, testing herself and hurting the others. She has Many quirks, and will need to be watched for further development. Seems to be intelligent and enjoys the puzzles we occasionally give her as a treat. Very volatile, but the most valuable and talented screamer. Mumiya appears to have Asperger's syndrome, having a lot of trouble with other subjects, but very intelligent and clever. She has been known to obsess over small toys and games, and often hides them on her person. Mumiya has trouble with sarcasm and takes things very literally. She talks on her own, and to herself, voicing her thoughts almost always. She doesn't change the subject, even if the conversation has moved on without her, but stays within her interests. She adopts strange facial expressions and poses that may seem inappropriate for the subject of situation. She usually talks about crafts, and structures she makes. Mumiya, as stated above, likes small toys and little charms, obsessing over them and giving them undue attention. white-willow does not mind these traits. He is getting friendlier. Abilities Mumiya has extreme endurance, and limited ability to feel pain due to nerve system malformation. She can run for days on end, and can barely fly. her ears pick up a very wide range of sound, but every other sense is dulled. She can make a wide range of sounds as well, and she can scream at any pitch (hence category: screamer). her bones are made to be very hard, but they are somewhat brittle and easier to break than normal bones. Mumiya needs more water than usual, but food and hunger is reduced. Surprisingly melodic and smooth voice. Mumiya has the capability of beautiful song, but she has only sung for her toy train, in the dead of night. She is singing lullabies, and we don't know where she learned them. Bio Mumiya was born in the laboratory and kept there for the first 5 years of her life. Despite her young age she was able to scream so loud that she broke all of the glass and light bulbs in the facility. rumors are that White-Willow aided her in escape, as he too disappeared in the flight. White-Willow traveled with Mumiya for a while, until he suddenly dissapeared one night, and his bones were found and sold by a mudwing named Goop in the black market. Mumiya wasn't saddened by the loss, and moved to the squirpions den, where she assumed she wouldn't be tortured and poked. What she experienced was far worse: becoming a social outcast. She wished for Contact with another, but her weird appearance and strange habits made her seem strange to others. SHe had trouble using language at first, and still does, but things turned better once a raid on the squirpoins den began. She used her screaming abilities to take down a dozen or so enemy warriors, and the army recruited her in thorn's name. She made fast friends with several soldiers in her patrol unit, and has remained there without fault. Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Articuna-Dragon) Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:IceWings Category:Characters